


From The Beginning

by Hajime_Mitsoyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Depression, Holding Hands, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajime_Mitsoyo/pseuds/Hajime_Mitsoyo
Summary: From the start, they loved each other.The moment they laid eyes on each other, they cared very deeply.From the start, they knew. . . nothing lasted forever.Nothing good ever lasted forever.





	From The Beginning

It all happened in a moment.

**"WATCH OUT!"**

**_Bang_ **

 

 

You can lose everything in a second, that's what I learned.  I had lost _everything_ in a moment, and I regret all the times I fought with you, all the times I said I hated you, and the times,

I didn't say,

  _I love you_. 

**"Live. . . o-on."**

**"I can't, not without you."**

I said I hate you, I said you were terrible, but it was all an act.  I wanted to say I love you, I wanted to say you were amazing, but it was all in my thoughts.  I wish I could've been there for you more.  I wish I never acted and I wished that you were still here.

**"Your. . . m-much str-," he coughed, "onger than I. . . ever was."**

**"Save your energy we'll get you out of here."**

**"You can, not, save me. . . it's my time."**

I remember the times I saved you from the Galra, I remember the times I held you in my arms, and I remembered the times we got along.  I remember the times we playfully insulted each other and got into fights for  _fun_.

**"You'll be ok, I promi-"**

**"Don't, make a. . . promise, you c-can't keep."**

I loved you ever since I saw you, ever since you tried to save Shiro to get back at me.  I loved you, I will still love you, until the day I die.  When we finally are able to meet again.  Will you wait for me?  Or will you meet someone else?

I hope it isn't the latter.

I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate you as much as you should have been, my little sharpshooter.

You hated my mullet, but I knew you loved it.  You would always get a spark in your eyes when you looked at my hair.  I wish I could see that spark again.  Or was it meant for another?

Either way, I love you, I miss you.

**"Keep your eyes open, your our, my sharpshooter."**

I needed you.

**"Come on come on, please, don't leave."**

I know it's selfish, but I wanted you to be mine.

Mine and mine alone.

**"LANCE!"**

I wanted, no, needed you to keep your eyes open, but you didn't.  I understood that you were tired and you knew, you fucking knew, it was your time.  You helped the universe, you fought for freedom, you were my angel, but you had to leave.

It isn't fair!

You were the one, and I couldn't have you.  I guess you were just too good for me, you deserved someone better.

**"Keith, he's gone."**

I never wanted to here those words,  _your gone, he's gone._

_Lance, the sharpshooter, the blue paladin, the flirt, is gone._

You were perfect, you still are.

We were complete opposites, but I loved you.

I  _loved_ you.

**"He can't be, he's strong he has to be-" Shiro laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.**

_**"I'm sorry."** _

I remember that day.  I cried so much when Shiro said that, Hunk was bawling.  Pidge was covering her face with her small hands.  Allura was crying onto Coran, and Coran was trying not to cry while hugging Allura and rubbing her back gently.  Shiro, he was strong, but I knew that he wanted to cry.

We missed you.

After your death, I fell apart.  Red wouldn't listen to me anymore, I couldn't fight with as much confidence, and I didn't have you to back me up.

I gained depression and took up bad habits, I wish you were there to help me, but I knew you were gone.

I held your hand until the last second, until I was dragged away from your body and pulled into a hug where I cried so much that I thought it wasn't humanly possible.

I was dragged to the ends of space and my mind was left there, and so was my heart.

I remember slashing through the millions of bodies to try to get to your imaginary one that lay at the Galra's feet.  I slashed and made it, only to realize it was fake, you were dead.

As I was fighting once again I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down and saw the blade.  It was soon replaced with empty air, I smiled emptily.

_"I'll see you soon, Lance."_

After my death, everyone fell apart, killed in battle or left to protect a sole planet.

**Earth.**

They tried so hard and they survived, some at least.

Allura chose to rule a small section of earth, Coran stood beside her.

Shiro died a legend.

_**The Survivor, The Black Paladin, The Loving and Caring Shiro.** _

Hunk stopped fighting and decided to build unbreakable defenses against the Galra with the help of Allura and Pidge.

Pidge grew into a fine young lady, but she still acted like Pidge instead of Katie.

Pidge created and advanced society beyond belief or dreams.

Creating weapons, shields, and future lions.

She fought with her lion to keep everyone safe, she never got caught by the Galra and she was wanted in space from her efforts.

All the other lions never found new paladins, Hunk was still alive and helped build other lions.

Some found their paladins, and some people helped Pidge.  At times even Hunk would help.

 

I felt lazy and weak to not be there to help them, but I was happy.

When I died.

I found Lance.

He had waited for me so patiently.

We said I love you.

We were finally at peace.

We said,

 

_**Goodbye.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so with the tags there was once, "Angst with happy ending," and now there's, "Angst with happy ending?"
> 
> The difference is the question mark and I believe everyone has a different opinion so in one persons eyes it could be a happy ending, but in another's it could be sad. 
> 
> So everyone that comment about the tag thing I appreciate you for pointing that out and making my day, but you can all chill out now.


End file.
